My Savior
by Pateena
Summary: Could have just a little Deathly Hollows Spoiler. Character death mentioned. Kind of sad but makes you feel good in the end kind of story. Just read and see. Just about a woman and thinking on her husband's life.


**Author's Notes**: Just a short story I came up with. It's just one of many I have going on right now. This would have to be the shortest one I have written in a long time. I will warn you now that the person in the story is dead. When I had read about the death of this character I was quite heart broken. So much I wrote something small about it. It doesn't say how he died though so don't worry about any spoilers here. Its just made up.

I do not claim to or own any of the Harry Potter series or their characters. This is just a disclaimer for the very brilliant JKR and the wonderful books she has written so far about Harry Potter. As for the woman in the story she is of my own creation and so are the children. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!!!

_As for the gravestone I really couldn't think of anything really cool to say so just either go with it or make something else up._

* * *

A woman comes walking from the forest. It is a gray day out, snow lightly falling; you can hear the soft crunch of the snow under her feet as she walks. It is quiet as she approaches the clearing. She has a purpose for being there today, in that clearing is a small graveyard. Her dark purple cloak keeps her warm from the icy coldness of the day. Her hood is up so that you can't see her face from a distance. She walks for just a few moments till she comes to a small gravestone, it has dead flowers laying at its bottom. She waves a black-gloved hand before it the dead roses disappear. From inside her cloak she produces four more new red roses. She kneels down slightly to put the flowers where the old ones had once lain. 

She stands up looking down at the cold gravestone before her. There it says:

**_Severus Octavious Snape_**

_Here lies a hero, one of the greatest _

_Minds ever to_

_Grace the wizarding world,_

_Hero to many_

_A_

_Loving husband_

_and _

_Father_

She sighed, " You were my heart and soul my love." With that a tear fell down her soft cheek landing onto her cloak. " I don't know how I am surviving without you here but I will. I will survive its all I can do." She brought a hand up and brushed the wetness away from her face.

Her sapphire eyes once more looking at the name on the headstone, and wondering what could have been, what should have been, and what they had shared between each other. No one would ever know how much they loved one another. He was her true soul mate in every way. The moment they met it was…..it was so beautiful.

She shuts her eyes the tears falling softly down her cheek she smiled remembering how happy he had made her. To others he was known as the greasy bat of the dudgeons and potions professor, traitor, and death eater. She shook her head if they all had just of known that he was brilliant, that he loved the first signs of spring time, that he was loving , and caring.

What he had given up and what he was willing to do for those to have a chance at life. He truly loved being a teacher because it was a chance to show them at a young age how to protect themselves, to have them learn what was needed to survive in such a big world.

She shook her head, " I love you." she replied out lowed to the nothingness around her. She knew he could hear her. "You were such a great man. I love you…."she took a deep cold breath. She had said those words so many times and would continue too but was it enough in the end to express how much she truly loved him. The cold air burned her lungs as she breathed in once again. He was a true hero. One that knew the consequence and one who knew there was nothing glorious about being a hero. That he wasn't out for fame and glory. He just did what was right at the time. That he never gave up hope for a better future. Yes he was a true hero.

A soft breeze started up, " In time my love we will be together again. In time." With that she turned slightly and looked back once more at his gravestone, " till next time my love."

She started her short walk back to the forest just before she got there she disappeared. There was no sigh of her footprints; the only sign that she had been there were the four roses that lay down at the bottom of gravestone. One from her, one each from his two sons, and one from his daughter.

_In loving memory of one Potions Master._

_Severus Snape._


End file.
